The Incomplete Dare
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: It all started when the dare was incomplete. The question of who he loved echoed in her mind as she blurted out the query. With a smile she was ordered to close her eyes and he whispered in her ear... Requested by Children of Light


**Author: Princess of Flames**

**Requested by: Children of Light.**

**Pairings: OC x Hiroto, Aki x Ichinose, Fuyuka x Fubuki**

**Status: Complete**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own the animated series of Inazuma Eleven nor it's mangas.**

* * *

It was cool winter day in the city of Inazuma, Japan. The world famous soccer team played the game they loved with several spectators of different schools watching their practice or even joining them on the field. The team however, did not mind instead they found it more fun and enjoying the challange.

Their managers cheered encouragements to the players and when Kudou Kantokou decided to give them a break, the boys were drenched with sweat though it was ironic on how cool the temperature was. They should have been freezing in their shorts instead of gulping down several litres of water.

"Good job everyone, keep up your hardwork. Just because we won the FFI that does not you mean you should get cocky andgloss shape." Kudou Kantokou said seriously.

"But seeing as how hard you all have been working, we have decided to give you all a week off" Hibiki Kantokou said with a light cough.

The team cheered and began to chatter away. "Minna, let's gather at my house! We can all have Barbque!" Endou, the peppy captain shouted.

The boys shouted 'yeah!' while the girls laughed at the boys antics.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tsukizo Yuzuki, a young manager exclaimed cheerfully.

The girls laughed at their friends. "Sorry, guys, I can't come with you guys. I have to help Nee-san with sorting things out at the orphanage" Gazelle said with a sad smile.

Gouenji raised an eyebrow "I never thought that Hitomiko san would need help with anything"

"Hai, Burn and I got into a food fight and the two of us splattered her with ketchup and mustard" A blushing Gazelle mumbled the last part as everyone exploded into a fit of laughter "It's not funny, you haven't seen her angry"

This led them to laugh harder and finally they got hold of themselves. They began to pack their things and changed into their normal clothes.

They parted with Gazelle as the evening sun began to sat, the team went to the Endou residence, Aki held hands with Ichinose receiving glares from Rika. Fubuki had his fingers entwined with Fuyuka, discreetly, unbeknown to them, the entire team was smiling at the two shy members of the team.

They greeted Mr and Mrs. Endou and sat in the living room in a circle. "While my mum is making dinner, let's play truth or dare" Endou suggested as everyone sat in a circle. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Rika shouted with a devilish smile. "Alright, darling, Truth or Dare?"

Ichinose exchanging a look with Aki knew its best to take truth then the danger of taking a dare. "Truth"

Rika pouted but smirked "Who do you love?"

"Easy, I was, am and always love Kino Aki" Ichinose replied getting a peck from Aki, making Rika furious. "So my turn, hmm, Kogure, truth or dare?"

Kogure grinned "Truth or Dare? Ha! I'm taking dare! Whatever you throw at me I can stand it!"

Ichinose grinned "Drink a bottle of salsa" he said handing him a bottle of hot sauce.

The guys laughed. "Revenge! This is great!" Somoeka said as he stuff the bottle of hot sauce down the trouble makers throat. Kogure screamed as fire inflamed his about, he sprinted into the kitchen and placed his mouth on the tap, gulping down all the water with a surprised Mrs. Endou.

The boys laughed and decided to pass the pranksters turn, knowing he was incapacitated. "I'll go, Somoeka" Natsumi said with a smile.

"I'll go with dare" he said puffing his chest.

"Belly dancing time" she said

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not dancing!" Somoeka screamed.

"You have to or I'll give you a make over" Natsumi said firmly.

Considering the options, belly dancing was better then makeup from Natsumi and he danced, jiggling his body, twirling as the guys burst into a fit of laughter. Yuzuki even went to recording it and was secretly uploading it on YouTube.

He sat down, his face flushed "I have never been so humiliated" he muttered and glared at the guys to shut up but the tomato face was not helping. After a few minutes, the laughter died down "Fine, Gouenji. Truth or Dare?"

Gouenji leaned back, arms crossed and raised an eyebrow "Truth"

Yuzuki watched, knowing that an angry Somoeka usually gives really embarrassing dares and the truths he ask become personal so what will he ask Gouenji San?

Somoeka smirked "Scared are we?"

"More like, care about my self respect" Gouenji replied with a smile.

"So, care to tell me who that girl you were making out with at the mall, two nights ago?" Somoeka smirked as a light colour blossomed upon the flame striker's cheek.

Rika squealed almost shattering the glass and began to bombered Gouenji with questions but he just pushed her back and sat properly "Spying much?" Gouenji asked "That girl I was with is my old friend Angelina and it was her birthday so I took her out"

He said simply as the boys wolf whistled and clapped his shoulder. Hiroto laughed along with the girls as Yuzuki gave a smile and blood rose to her cheeks. _Hiroto kun looks so cute when he laughs _she thought but shook her head.

"Alright, alright guys, let's give him a break" Fubuki said with a laugh. "Settle down!" Natsumi said sternly who had a dislike for the lack of decorum. The affect of her words were immediate and everyone went silent.

Gouenji cleared his throat "Hiroto, what will you take?"

Hiroto looked a bit surprised but smiled and said "Dare"

Gouenji smiled "I have heard rumours that you have feelings for one of the managers, who it is? We don't know. I dare you to kiss that manager on the lips"

Hiroto flushed as colour arose on all the girls faces. "You're evil" Hiroto muttered. "Can't you guys cover the girls eyes?"

The guys took pity on him and shook their heads while the girls closed their eyes.

Yuzuki's heart pounded against her ribs. She was always the happy-go-lucky, bubbly girl but she was certain that Hiroto would never like her. Thoughts ran through her mind but was interrupted by Mrs. Endou calling for dinner.

"Aww man! I wanted to know who it was!" Fudou complained as she realised that Hiroto had not kissed the girl yet. With a sigh she stood up and off to dinner they went.

Dinner was wonderful, the juicy meat and flavour exploded in her mouth and it was certain Mamoru's mom was the best cook in the world. She frowned at the word mother, thinking about her own mother who took her and committed suicide because of- no! She will not think of her past. She will not ruin her evening.

Soon everyone began to disperse as it was getting late. Hiroto volunteered to walk Yuzuki home as it was close to the orphanage.

The cold wind of the night blew across her legs, making her shiver slightly but she kept a smile not showing that she was cold. The inky black sky was studded with stars as the full moon adorned the night like a crown. The two walked down the peaceful streets without any exchange of words.

The question of whom Hiroto loved still echoed in her mind and without realising it she blurted out without even realising it "Who is it? Who do you have a crush on?"

Hiroto looked surprised at the outburst as a light colour graced his cheeks. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to" she added hastily.

Hiroto laughed making the black haired girl's stomach flutter. "I guess, I should say it. Close your eyes" he whispered.

"What?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Close your eyes, I'll tell you her name" he muttered.

She did as she was told. Hiroto traced her jawline with his finger and held her face, his warm breath hot on her neck as he whispered in her ear "You"

He placed his lips upon her and kissed her, making the girl tense but soon she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

The moonlight shone upon the two teens as they kissed, the witness of young love.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected it!**

**For Children of Light.**

**Not accepting any requests! Especially for Go! **

**Im more active on the Percy Jackson archive these days so if you have read the series then RnR my stories too! I'll accept PJO requests as long as they are not yaoi or yuri!**

**Please review!**


End file.
